


Dirty Kiryu

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [36]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anime, Character Study, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Death, Dragons, Gen, Gods, Guns, Hell, Human Sacrifice, Male Antagonist, Purgatory, Resurrection, Revenge, Russian Roulette, Sins, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Western, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kiryu Kyosuke crashes in Crash Town.
Relationships: Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan & Kiryuu Kyousuke, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dirty Kiryu

Dirty Kiryu

Author’s Note: A fic commemorating the new Infernity support in _Phantom Rage_. Be forewarned that this fic contains references to suicidal thoughts. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Summary:

Kiryu Kyosuke crashes in Crash Town.

* * *

Live or die?

Freeze or fry?

Am I ZERO or am I MAX?

Can’t you see it reflected in your one hundred eyes? The paranoia these handless mirages have conjured?

I was a ghost. An unsuppressed climber out of the grave. When I revived from the depths of Hell, nothing changed. Yusei saved me from Ccapac Apu, but I am yet a slave to the Duel. The Mark of the Giant is a bad memory, but the wrongs I paid the Earthbound in linger. I broke Team Satisfaction and the innocent people of Satellite. Those souls may have escaped the demon’s nightmare hand, however my part in their sacrifice – the act itself – could not be wiped clean.

It’s a living hell here too. The lawless Wild West. Six shooters quick-slinging, the losers forced to mine Dyne in the mountain like dwarves. I fall in with the Ramon Group. Their rivals are the Malcolm Family, drunk at the saloon. I’m told to watch out for Barbara. She’s a wildcat as brilliant with her tongue as she is with a whip.

Crash Town…Is this the place? The place I finally die?

Reload. Randomize.

Draw. If I keep drawing, there will come a turn I’m left with no cards to draw.

To tell you the truth, I’ve kinda lost track of how many monsters are in my Deck myself.

Infernity Death Gunman, I’ll play.

The gun is loaded, pressed against my head. I could lower it now. Once I make my choice, the safety line will be cut. 

Pull the trigger.

Death Gods don’t die. I’ve resurrected twice. Only by duelling will I be released from the Duel.

Is there anyone who can kill a Death God? Be the revenger’s destroyer? Else this beetle-dragon breathe death across the desert?

On that day, I’ll be satisfied.


End file.
